


Quick Drink Before You Go?

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Alley Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Drinking, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, Love, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale is hosting a book party, Crowley gets bored and wants to leave.Kinktober 2019 Day 11 prompt: Alley
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506275
Comments: 21
Kudos: 195





	Quick Drink Before You Go?

Alley

Crowley wasn’t fond of large crowds as a rule, but small crowds got under his skin even worse. What the Heaven had the angel been thinking, inviting him to something like this? He looked to the sadistic angel in question, who was smiling and conversing with other antique book enthusiasts who had come to marvel at his collection. He was smiling, knowing that not one of these appreciative people would even _think_ about asking to purchase one, out of professional courtesy. 

The demon had snuck away and was thinking of just leaving when he was caught by the elbow and directed to the back of the shop. A tumbler of whiskey found its way into his hand as he was shuffled straight out the back door into the alleyway behind the shop.

“Angel? Why are we out here?” Crowley looked at Aziraphale, confused. 

“You were thinking of leaving, weren’t you? I would very much prefer it if you stayed, my dear.” Aziraphale was looking up at him, hopefully, but thankfully not giving The Look. 

“Er, this really isn’t my type of thing, yeah? All those people in there talking books, I’ve got nothing to say. I haven’t read them. What’m I gonna do? Tell them I remember sitting next to the monk who was copying it and what a dreadful bore he was, and d’you see that stain on page 84, he had a sneezing fit? You have fun, Angel, and I’ll see you later, ok?” The demon was about to drink the whiskey when Aziraphale’s hand covered the glass before it made it to his lips.

“I do believe that a story like that would make you the star of the evening. Scholars have such odd senses of humor, and they’d very much enjoy such tales. They’d not realize it was true, of course, which would make it all the more entertaining for us.” The angel smiled softly, still trying to influence Crowley to stay. “You do enjoy being the center of attention, my dear … please come back inside.”

Crowley rolled his eyes behind the glasses and looked up and down the alley, frustrated. “Aziraphale, I’d rather just go back to my flat and watch a movie.”

Aziraphale nodded with a gentle smile. “Very well, love. I do appreciate you trying. May I do something for you before you leave? And understand, this is in no way a manipulation. I will be going back inside, and you will be going home, no arguments.”

“Sure? What do you ha-” Crowley’s breath was knocked out of him as he firmly hit the brick wall of the bookshop. He’d barely blinked when he heard a snap with no obvious result and Aziraphale dropped out of immediate sight and swiftly unbuckled his belt. “What, now?!” Crowley whisper yelled. He saw that the snap had apparently given Aziraphale a comfortable place for his knees.

“Well, I did want to after the little book party, however now will do nicely. Do sip your drink slowly, my dear.” The angel smiled up at the demon, the light from the street playing with the shadows on his face. He had Crowley firmly in hand and softly brought it to his cheek. “I’m waiting, Crowley?”

Crowley took a small sip and felt the tip of Aziraphale’s tongue lick a stripe up the underside of his cock. He held the sip until he was sure it would be swallowed down the proper pipe. At his next taste of whiskey, Aziraphale’s tongue painted a swirl around the head. 

Over the next few sips, Aziraphale had taken him firmly into his mouth to the start of his throat, and pulled back with an obscene groan before coming forward again. Aziraphale was holding on to Crowley’s hips as he took his fill. 

Crowley’s hand dropped to scratch his fingers through the angel’s curls before cupping his chin to look up. He had moved his sunglasses onto his head and Aziraphale let out an appreciative whimper as he gazed into the golden irises. 

Crowley kept his hand under Aziraphale’s chin, slowly sipping his whiskey as he looked into his eyes. The angel continued holding his hips still as he enjoyed him, slowly sliding up and down the soft skin, tickling with the tip of his tongue. 

The demon held up the tumbler, gently wobbling it a bit. “Almost done, Angel … are you?” His breath hitched and he made a decadent sound as he took one of his final sips, Aziraphale now adding that almost-there nip of teeth at the head that Crowley enjoyed. “G-Sa- … Just look at you, my Angel. Beautiful … “

He took the final sip of whiskey as Aziraphale brought him to his throat, holding him there, flexing his tongue and sucking in his cheeks. Crowley’s Adam’s apple bobbed over stuttered breath and words that weren’t words as he climaxed. He let his head drop to the wall behind him as Aziraphale’s eyes rolled shut.

He felt himself being put back together, and Aziraphale popped back up in front of him as the pillow was waved away. “You know, maybe I will come back inside.” Crowley slurred blissfully.

“Absolutely not, my dear. Go home and watch your movie. Once everyone leaves, I’ll join you if you’re still awake. And if you’re not, I’ll bring a book and wait until you wake up.” He reached up and embraced Crowley tightly around the neck as he kissed him sweetly. “I love you, Crowley. I’ll see you soon.”

Crowley nodded, kissing Aziraphale’s forehead before he smiled and started walking out of the alley. He heard the bookshop door open and a strange voice wafted out. 

“Mr Fell, are you feeling alright? We’ve been waiting, worried after you disappeared.”

“Yes, of course. I just came out for a breath of fresh air and a relaxing drink.” 

Crowley looked down and saw he was still holding the tumbler in his hand and gave a mischievous chuckle. “A drink indeed … “

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you reading, I love hearing comments!
> 
> Yes, I know it's not October anymore, but I'm going to do one for every prompt anyway, I hope you enjoy, and are patient enough to help me get to the end! :D


End file.
